Bimbo! Monkey!
by sdl
Summary: A number of phonecalls that document the progress of JxN! The power of love...and technology.
1. Chapter 1

Julia X Nakatsu

Summary: A series of phone calls that eventually leads to...whatever is to be.

[brackets English is being spoken

_Bimbo! Monkey!_

Chapter 1

_Riiing!_ Nakatsu's ears perked up and he backed a few steps to the common phone. He yawned and reached for the receiver. _Riiing!_ He frowned and yanked the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is Mizuki home?" A disembodied voice echoed through the phone line. The female voice was somehow familiar, yet Nakatsu could not remember.

"Er, may I ask who's calling?" he asked.

"Just tell her it's Julia."

"Julia?! You-you're that blonde hair bimbo! Hey, what do you want with Mizuki? He's mine! Isn't it enough that you took him from me during the field trip?!"

"Oh, god. It's you. Just get Mizuki on the phone, will you?"

"What?! No way! Whatever you want to say to him, you can say to me."

"What? Are you crazy? God, just get Mizuki."

"No--" A hand reached out and pulled Nakatsu's collar. "Aaaah! Hey!"

Nanba let go of Nakatsu's jacket and took the receiver from his underclassman.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Oh, good. It's not him. Can you tell Mizuki there's a phone call for him? It's Julia."

"Julia[It's you, my beautiful flower. How are you doing?"

"Oh, no...just...GET MIZUKI ON THE PHONE!"

"[Okay. Whatever you say. I'll get him now." Nanba holds the phone away from his ear. "Nakatsu, get Mizuki." Nakatsu's eyes widened.

"But!"

"Go!" Nakatsu stomped his foot and obeyed. Nanba turned back to the girl on the phone.

"So...want to talk while we wait?"

"No, thanks. I think I'll just stay quiet until he gets here."

---------------------------------------

Nakatsu stomped down the hallway towards room 205. 'Why would that blondie call Mizuki? What could she want? I know she's his girlfriend, but he's MINE now! Hey, now that I think of it...did she just call Mizuki a SHE?' Nakatsu stopped in his tracks. 'No, no, I must have heard wrong.' He stepped up to the door and knocked three times.

"Hey, Mizuki! You in there?" There was the sound of scrambling and the door opened. "Oi, Sano. Did you just get out of the shower? Put on a shirt! Hey, is Mizuki there? He's got a phone call. That annoying American girl is looking for him. The nerve! He's mine--"

"Yeah, yeah, he's here." Sano ran a hand through his mussy hair and opened the door wider. Mizuki stood facing the wall straightening his shirt. Sano cleared his throat. "Mizuki, there's a phone call for you. It's Julia."

"Oh-okay." Mizuki turned around and ran out the door with his head down. He slammed the door shut.

"Hey, Mizuki. You okay?" Nakatsu frowned. Mizuki looked up at him and smiled quickly.

"Yeah, yeah! I-I have to get to the phone. Bye, Nakatsu!"

"Uh, yeah. Bye, Mizuki."

Nakatsu cocked his head in thought. 'I wonder why Mizuki's face was so red? Hah, I bet he stayed too long in the bath. Yeah, that's it. Hahaha...'

---------------------------------------

Mizuki ran quickly down the hall and saw Nanba on the phone. He walked up to the phone and tapped his shoulder. "Nanba?"

"Hey, Mizuki."

"Was there a phone call for me?"

"Yeah. It's Julia. Here."

"Oh, thanks." Mizuki took the phone. "Hello? Julia?"

"[Mickey! Finally. I had to talk to the stupid monkey and then that player. God..." Nanba walked away to give Mizuki some privacy.

"Haha! Yeah, sorry about that. I was...um, occupied."

"Occupied?"

"Yeah...Sano and I were a little...busy when you called. But it doesn't matter! What's up?"

"Oooh, 'occupied'...I'm glad you guys are working out. Hehehe!"

"Julia!"

A.N.: Switch of pronouns on purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bimbo! Monkey!_

Chapter 2

_Riiing!_ Nakao smiled one last time for the photography club, then motioned them to stop. "Let's stop for a break, okay? You can get more photos after this phonecall."

"Sure, senpai! I'm sure it's one of your admirers, huh?" Nakao giggled and nodded.

"Of course! Hello? Who are you looking for...oh! Hi, I'll go get him." Nakao waved his left arm wildly at the figure lying on the sofa. "Hey! Hey, you lazy bum. There's a phone call for Mizuki-chan!"

Nakatsu turned over groggily and moaned. "Whaaaat? Oh, fine...who is it?"

"It's Julia-san. Eh, Julia-san! Nakatsu will get him for you." Immediately, the voice over the phone became animated.

"No, no! Get someone else! Get...get Sano! Anyone but him--" Nakatsu grabbed the phone out of Nakao's hand.

"Hey, you! What are you bothering Mizuki for? Why are you calling AGAIN?"

"Argh...I'm his best friend, that's why! Just get him."

"You're his best friend? Hah, yeah right. If anything, I'm the closest to him."

"I don't think so! I've known him for more than a decade. What do you know?"

"So? I know him in high school. That's where everyone finds themselves, right? Doesn't that mean I know the REAL him best? The one you know didn't mature yet. So yeah, I know him best!"

"What about Sano? He LIVED with her. Don't you think he'd know more than you do?"

"S-so? Um, they only lived together. We have more conversations! I'm always talking to him and-and we spend time together during school."

"Yeah, because you BOTHER him and won't leave him alone. And he's nice so of course he doesn't push you away. That doesn't show anything at all! Sano and Mizuki live together. They sleep together in the same room. They go to the bathroom together." Julia couldn't resist teasing him. "Who knows? Maybe they even bathe together!"

"Wh-what? You--! Ugh, I can't believe you! How can you say such a thing? Of course they don't! He can't--they can't--! Aaaaaahhhh, noooo!" Julia winced and pulled away from the phone. She gave a big sigh and screamed right back into the phone.

"SHUT...UP! God, you're loud. Weren't going to get Mizuki for me?"

"Uhhh...nooooooooooo..." Julia sighed again.

"You--" The phone was suddenly yanked from Nakatsu's trembling frame.

"Julia?"

"Mickey! I tried telling Nakao-chan not to give the phone to the big monkey, but he didn't hear me. Oh, man! So, were you 'occupied' again?"

"No! Gosh, Julia...but anyway, how are you?"

"I've been better--10 min. of my life was just wasted with a monkey. How did you know I was calling? Nakatsu was on the phone with me the whole time."

"Haha, Nakao-chan came to get me. Good thing, huh? Or I would have left you on the phone with him all night!"

"Ugh, don't ever do that. Though it IS really fun teasing him...hahaha..."

"Oh, don't tease him so much."

"You know what I said? I said Sano bathes with you and he FREAKED OUT!"

"Julia!"

"Well, it's true, isn't it?"

"JULIA!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Bimbo! Monkey!_

Chapter 3

_Doo-li-daaaa-diiii-de-doo-laaaaaa! _Nakatsu's cell rang and vibrated on his desk. He got up from the bed and picked up.

"Hel-lo?"

"Ah! NAKATSU?"

"Ah! YOU! How-how did you get my number? You can't bother Mizuki enough, you have to bother me, too?!"

"Hey, what are you talking about? Why would I want to talk to you?!"

"Then, how did you get my number?"

"Mizuki gave me the wrong number, I bet. You know how she gets...can't even remember her own number so she gave me yours." Julia sighed in exasperation.

"Haha, that sounds like him. Not like me, I always remember my own number. Hehehe."

"Yes, yes, I'll bet."

"Hehehe..." Julia snorted in amusement.

"Mm-hm. Yeah, Iiiiii remember mine, too." She rolled her eyes as she stressed the 'i's. She wanted to remind him he wasn't the only one on earth who did.

"Is it the one you're using right now?"

"No."

"You sure? Not --"

"Nope. That's my grandmother's. I'm at her place right now. She broke her leg so I'm taking care of her for the next few months. Mine is ."

"...got it. J-u-l-i-a..."

"Right."

"So too bad about your grandmother. How did she break it?"

"She was going down a hill and she tripped."

"Oh...how is she?"

"Not bad. She hates medication though so I have to feed it to her like a baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Like 'Here comes the airplane, open up!' or something like that?"

"Mm-hmm! Sometimes I have to guilt-trip her into taking it."

"Haha. Oh, shoot!"

"What?"

"My roommate is praying again and sometimes things...happen. I'd rather be in bed and asleep before any of it happens." Nakatsu shivered at the thought of it.

"Ohhh, you mean that weird guy."

"Yeah. The room gets cold and ghosts, I mean, SPIRITS--come in. Sorry, he's really sensitive about calling them ghosts. Anyway, I've never seen them and I don't want to."

"Hah, go to sleep then. It's too late to talk to Mizuki anyway. She's probably out like a light."

"Yeah, probably. We can...talk some other time right?" His voice wavered a bit at the last word from his sudden nervousness at talking to a girl.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later." Nakatsu sighed in relief.

"Then I'll call you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Good night, Nakatsu." He grinned when she said his name.

"Night."


End file.
